staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
19 Lutego 2019
TVP 1 05:00 TELEZAKUPY 05:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 4017; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:15 Wieczna miłość s.II - odc. 117 (sezon 2. odc. 3) (Wieczna miłość) - (N); serial kraj prod.Turcja (2015); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Elif s.III - odc. 427 (Elif) - (N); serial kraj prod.Turcja (2014); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:15 Kwadrans polityczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:40 Blondynka s.II - odc. 19 (seria II, odc. 6) - Uważajcie lisy, dziki i rogacze - (N); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:40 Komisarz Alex s.VI - odc. 71 (seria VI, odc. 6) - Śmierć w muzeum - (N); serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:35 Ojciec Mateusz s.III - odc. 35 (Ojciec Mateusz III odc. 5) - Zakładnik - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Korona królów - odc 176 - (N); telenowela historyczna TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:15 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:35 Agropogoda; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 12:40 Magazyn Rolniczy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Natura w Jedynce - Amur. Amazonka Azji. Daleki Wschód (AMUR ASIA’S AMAZON. THE FAR EAST); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Austria (2015); reż.:Franz Hafner, Klaus Feichtenberger; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:00 Elif s.III - odc. 428 (Elif) - (N); serial kraj prod.Turcja (2014); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:15 ALARM!; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Leśniczówka - odc. 90 - (N); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Wieczna miłość s.II - odc. 118 (sezon 2. odc. 4) (Wieczna miłość) - (N); serial kraj prod.Turcja (2015); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress - (N); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 4019; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Klan - odc. 3434 - (N); telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Korona królów - odc 177 - (N); telenowela historyczna TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 Jeden z dziesięciu - 10/106; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - (N); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 Pogoda - (N); STEREO, 16:9 20:10 ALARM!; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 20:25 Sport - (N); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:30 Leśniczówka - odc. 91 - (N); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Głębia ostrości - /6/; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Echo serca - odc. 6 - (N); serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:35 Koncert z okazji Stulecia Sejmu Ustawodawczego z Teatru Wielkiego; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 Diamenty są wieczne (Diamonds are forever) - (N); film sensacyjny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1971); reż.:Guy Hamilton; wyk.:Charles Gray, Lana Wood, Jimmy Dean, Bruce Cabot, Putter Smith, Bruce Glover, Sean Connery; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:15 Egzorcyzmy Dorothy Mills (Dorothy Mills); thriller kraj prod.Francja, Irlandia (2008); reż.:Agnes Merlet; wyk.:Carice Van Houten, Charlene McKenna, Jenn Murray, Eamonn Owens; STEREO, 16:9,Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:00 Notacje - Roman Kłosowski. Pan Maliniak; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:20 Koło fortuny - odc. 192 ed. 4; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 M jak miłość - odc. 1421 - (N); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Wszyscy jesteśmy dziećmi tego samego Boga; reportaż 07:25 Na sygnale - odc. 2 - (N); serial fabularyzowany TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:55 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama i Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:05 Pogoda Flesz; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:10 Pytanie na śniadanie Extra - (294); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Rodzinka.pl s.V - odc. 115 "Rywalizacja ojciec - syn" - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 2004 - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Koło fortuny - odc. 193 ed. 4; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Miłosne potyczki - odc. 26 (Ask Laftan Anlamaz); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Turcja (2016); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 1421 - (N) (JM); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Doktor z alpejskiej wioski - nowy rozdział - odc. 35 Gorzka prawda (MOUNTAIN MEDIC - DER BERGDOKTOR ep. Bitter Wahrheit); serial kraj prod.Niemcy (2008); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Koło fortuny - odc 423 ed. 6; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Familiada - odc. 2450; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:10 Więzień miłości - odc 1 (Adini Sen Koy) 42' kraj prod.Turcja (2016); reż.:Mahir Aktas; wyk.:Erkan Meri, Hazal Subasi, Yaprak Durmaz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama - (N); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:25 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:35 Rodzinka.pl s.I - odc. 9 - Niedaleko pada jabłoń od jabłka - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:05 Na sygnale - odc. 51 Ślubuję Ci miłość, wierność - (N); serial fabularyzowany TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 2004 - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 2005 - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Kulisy serialu Barwy szczęścia - odc. 84; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:55 M jak miłość - odc. 1422 - (N); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 1155; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:55 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 23:00 Świat bez fikcji - Tajemnice de Revolutionibus; film dokumentalny; reż.:Michał Juszczakiewicz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 249 "Nasza klasa" sezon 13 - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 Rozbite marzenia. 1918 - 1939 odc. 7 (18 Clash of Futures. TYLKO OBSZAR RP); dokument fabularyzowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2017); Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:40 Godziny grozy - odc. 6/8 (No Easy Days); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016); Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:35 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Bliźniaczki (Twin Sisters); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Norwegia (2013); reż.:Mona Friis Bertheussen; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:40 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 06:05 Zaklinacze koni - ep. 4 (s. III) (Heartland); serial kraj prod.Kanada (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:05 Wielkie migracje zwierząt. Zebry (Nature's Migrations - Zebra) - (N); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:55 Pod Tatrami - Zimowa stolica sportu; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Turystyczna Jazda - odc. 64 Lesko i Weremień; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:25 Polska z Miodkiem - (76) Słupsk; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Pogoda - 19.02 - 1 10:30 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - (JM); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:45 Rok w ogrodzie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Ojciec Brown s.III - odc. 24 Złamana szabla (Father Brown - The Sign of the Broken Sword); serial kryminalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Doktor Grabowski - doktor z pasją; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9 12:20 Polska z Miodkiem - (51) Nysa i Kalety; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 13:00 Kryminalna Siódemka; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - (JM); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:35 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9 13:50 Agropogoda; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 14:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 15:05 Królowa jednej nocy - odc. 3 (Gecenin Kralicesi, bolum 3) - (N); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Turcja (2016); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - (JM); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda - 19.02 - 2 16:30 Kryminalna Siódemka; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 16:55 Szlakiem Kolberga - Mikromusic; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9 letterbox, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:05 Głos Regionów; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 21:35 Twój Wybór; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - (JM); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:20 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 Pogoda - 19.02 - 3 22:45 Kryminalna Siódemka; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 ALARM!; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:20 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - (JM); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Królowa jednej nocy - odc. 3 (Gecenin Kralicesi, bolum 3) - (N); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Turcja (2016); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 Operacja Zdrowie! - /4/ Mózg; magazyn medyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:05 Polska z Miodkiem - (51) Nysa i Kalety; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:10 Operacja Zdrowie! - /5/ Serce; magazyn medyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Królowa jednej nocy - odc. 4 (Gecenin Kralicesi, bolum 4) - (N); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Turcja (2016); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Szlakiem miejsc niezwykłych - Pomniki Historii - Pomniki historii - Kołbacz; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:35 Turystyczna Jazda - odc. 64 Lesko i Weremień; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Polska z Miodkiem - (76) Słupsk; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Kryminalna Siódemka; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:15 Pożyteczni.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:05 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9 04:30 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - (JM); STEREO, 16:9 05:00 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - (JM); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 Operacja Zdrowie! - /5/ Serce; magazyn medyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:10 Kierunek Kabaret - Walka o równouśmiesznienie płci /6/; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Pożyteczni.pl; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 Margolcia i Miś zapraszają dziś - odc. 97 Zimowy walczyk; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama i Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 11:20 Rozmowa Polonii - (393); rozmowa; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Halo Polonia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Krótka historia - (515) Rozpad monarchii austro - węgierskiej; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Nad Niemnem - Magazyn Polaków na Białorusi odc. 272; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1927 - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Drogi wolności - odc. 11* - Ślubu nie będzie - (N); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 Tajemnice de Revolutionibus; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 15:55 Korona królów - odc 157 - (N); telenowela historyczna TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Sonda 2 - (93) - Szyfrowanie - (N); program popularnonaukowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Margolcia i Miś zapraszają dziś - odc. 97 Zimowy walczyk; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:10 Przyjaciele lasu - odc. 55 - (N); cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:20 Krótka historia - (561) Dowcipny PRL; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress - (N); STEREO, 16:9 17:55 Szlakiem Kolberga - Alicja Węgorzewska; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Wojownicy czasu - Serce za przeszkodą, czyli Militari; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1927 - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Magazyn z Wysp - /51/ (Magazyn z Wysp); magazyn kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2018); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Reksio - Reksio strażak, odc. 7; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Ojciec Mateusz s.XVI - odc. 202 - Lotnisko (Ojciec Mateusz XVI odc. 3) - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:05 Rozmowa Polonii - (394); rozmowa; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 22:20 Halo Polonia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 23:10 Focus on Poland - (40); STEREO, 16:9 23:30 Koncert z okazji Stulecia Sejmu Ustawodawczego z Teatru Wielkiego; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:05 Korona królów - odc 157 - (N); telenowela historyczna TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:35 Magazyn z Wysp - /51/ (Magazyn z Wysp); magazyn kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2018); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:50 Dobranocka za oceanem - Cała Polska Czyta dzieciom - Basia i Franek, Wszystko razem; widowisko kameralne; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości - (N); STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Ojciec Mateusz s.XVI - odc. 202 - Lotnisko (Ojciec Mateusz XVI odc. 3) - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Krótka historia - (561) Dowcipny PRL; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1927 - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:05 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:25 Rozmowa Polonii - (394); rozmowa; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:40 Halo Polonia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:25 Weterani. Wyrwani śmierci; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:55 Focus on Poland - (40); STEREO, 16:9 06:10 Zakończenie programu TVP ABC 04:35 Domisie - Pysiu, jak mogłaś?; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:05 Dla niesłyszących - Supełkowe ABC - odc. 136 - (JM); magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:20 Smerfy - Szkarłatny Żabi Skrzek, odc. 154 (The Scarlet Croaker); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:50 Karrypel kontra Groszki - odc. 4 - Kto kopie dołki; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:15 Krecik i panda - Potwór zdalnie sterowany, odc. 38 (Hunting the car) - (AD); film animowany kraj prod.Chiny, Polska, Czechy (2016); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:30 Mała Marinette - , odc. 49 (The Glue Pot); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2017); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:50 Dinotrux - Ottowie, odc. 12 (Ottos); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2015); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:20 Trolle: Impreza trwa! - Królewska ocena, odc. 3 (Royal Reviev); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2018); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:45 Misiowanki - odc. 13 Niezdrowe jedzenie (Too much junk food); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:15 Stacyjkowo - Wilson i wagon do malowania, odc. 41 (Wilson & the Paint Wagon); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:25 Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo cię kocham - Kasztan, odc. 29 (Chestnut); film animowany kraj prod.Singapur, Australia, USA (2012); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Super Wings - Polowanie na bębniarza, odc. 14 (Gorilla Band) - (AD); serial animowany kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2015); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Masza i niedźwiedź - Uśmiech proszę, odc. 34 (.) - (AD); serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2014); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Sąsiedzi - Zapchany zlew, odc. 80 (Drain Waste); serial animowany kraj prod.Czechy (2018); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat - W puszczach Kanady, odc. 6; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Domisie - Pamiętaj o tym; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Teledysk ABC - Mydło lubi zabawę; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Przyjaciele lasu - odc. 23 - (N); cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Świnka Peppa, seria V - Nowy dinozaur Georgea, odc. 19 (George's new dinosaur, ep. 19); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Reksio - Reksio remontuje, odc. 43; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Sara i kaczorek - Śnieżne ślady lwa morskiego, odc. 51 (SEACOW SNOW TRAIL); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Sara i kaczorek - Za dużo origami, odc. 52 (ORIGAMI OVERLOAD); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Krecik i panda - Sztućce, czy pałeczki?, odc. 27 (ChopsticksKnife and Fork) - (AD); film animowany kraj prod.Chiny, Polska, Czechy (2016); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Mała Marinette - , odc. 50 (Alone on the Farm); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2017); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:25 Dinotrux - Noc, odc. 13 (Night); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2015); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:55 Trolle: Impreza trwa! - Złe wieści, Bergeni, odc. 4 (Bad news Bergens); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2018); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:20 Misiowanki - odc. 14 Usprawiedliwienie (The excuse note); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Stacyjkowo - Edzio goni czas, odc. 42 (Eddie Finds Time); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:05 Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo cię kocham - Jaki dźwięk wydaje księżyc?, odc. 30 (What Sound Does The Moon Make?); film animowany kraj prod.Singapur, Kanada, Australia (2012); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:20 Super Wings - Uwięzieni w kopalni, odc. 42 (Miner Problem) - (AD); serial animowany kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2015); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:35 Masza i niedźwiedź - Niełatwo być dzieckiem, odc. 35 (Kidding Around) - (AD); serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2014); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:40 Sąsiedzi - Płot, odc. 81 (Fence); serial animowany kraj prod.Czechy (2018); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Teleranek - odc. 78 - Narciarstwo - (N); magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 To Timmy! - Wielkie poszukiwania Timmy'ego, odc. 57 (Timmy's Big Search); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Świnka Peppa, seria III - Kurczęta Babci Świnki, odc. 19 (Granny Pig's Chickens); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Buli - Buli przewodnikiem, odc. 33 (Bouli Tours); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1989); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 My Little Pony, seria IV - O jednego za dużo, odc. 12 (Three's a Crowd); serial animowany kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2014); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Przyjaciele lasu - odc. 52 - (N); cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 Owce w sieci - Koszyk z zakupami (Owce w sieci); serial animowany kraj prod.Słowacja, Polska (2012); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:25 Kasia i Mim - Mim - Wyprawa do zoo, odc. 44 (The Mimiloo Zoo); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2014); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:40 Domisie - Pysiu, jak mogłaś?; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Nela Mała Reporterka - odc. 18 Straszliwe robale - (N) (AD); magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:25 Tabaluga - Wielkie zmiany, odc. 37 (The big change); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (1997); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 A Scooby Doo Show - Mamba Wamba, odc. 9 (Mamba Wamba and the Voodoo Hoodoo); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1977); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:25 Masza i niedźwiedź - Konfiturki, odc. 6 (.) - (AD); serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2012); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:35 Krecik i panda - Przyjęcie powitalne dla Krecika, odc. 2 (Welcome Party For Little Mole) - (AD); film animowany kraj prod.Czechy, Chiny, Polska (2016); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:50 Mała Marinette - , odc. 51 (Missing); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2017); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:10 Dinotrux - Walcodony, odc. 14 (Rollodons); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2015); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:35 Trolle: Impreza trwa! - Pochmurno z szansami na uściski, odc. 5 (Cloudy with a chance of hugs); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2018); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:00 Wieczorynka - Misiowanki - odc. 15 Za mała (Too small for the team); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Wieczorynka - Stacyjkowo - Królewska wycieczka Mtambo, odc. 43 (Mtambo’s Royal Tour); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:35 Wieczorynka - Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo cię kocham - Chciałbym latać, odc. 31 (I Want To Fly); film animowany kraj prod.Singapur, Kanada, Australia (2012); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Wieczorynka - Super Wings - Na tropie zabawek, odc. 40 (Toy Trackers) - (AD); serial animowany kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2015); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wieczorynka - Czytanie przed spaniem - Tajemnica; widowisko kameralne; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Masza i niedźwiedź - Dwie na jednego, odc. 36 (Two Much); serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2014); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:15 Masza i niedźwiedź - Bajeczna bajka, odc. 54 (.) - (AD); serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2015); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:25 Sąsiedzi - Kosiarka, odc. 82 (Lawnmower); serial animowany kraj prod.Czechy (2018); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:40 Inazuma Eleven - Geniusz wraca do żywych!, odc. 19 (The Reincarnated Genius!) kraj prod.Japonia (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:10 Tom i Jerry Show, seria I - , odc. 9 (.) kraj prod.USA (1975); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:35 Ninjago: Mistrzowie Spinjitzu (Lego) - Ninja na rolkach, odc. 38 (Ninja Roll); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Dania, USA (2011); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:05 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Kuchnia bez mleka - (N); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:35 Jak to działa - odc. 107 Lotnicze Pogotowie Ratunkowe - (N); magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:05 Dziewczyna i chłopak - Dochodzenie - (N); serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP HD 04:10 Rozdarte serca - odc. 73 (Paramparca (Broken Pieces) bolum 73) - (N); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Turcja (2014); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:00 Rozdarte serca - odc. 74 (Paramparca (Broken Pieces) bolum 74) - (N); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Turcja (2014); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:55 Elita - najlepsi z najlepszych - odc. 10; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:25 Teo - ria smaku Teo Vafidisa - odc. 3 - (N); magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:55 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 7 Izrael - Śladami Biblii (28); magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (59) - Kokosy z kokosów - (N); cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Rodzinka.pl s.VIII - odc. 175 "Zarządzanie kryzysowe" sezon 8 - (N); serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:40 Rodzinka.pl s.VIII - odc. 176 "Kwestia perspektywy" sezon 8 - (N); serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:10 Ojciec Mateusz s.X - odc. 132 - Radar (Ojciec Mateusz X odc. 11) - (N); serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:05 Ranczo s.X - odc. 122 (seria X, odc. 5) - Wszystko jest teatrem - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Wspaniałe stulecie: Sułtanka Kösem s.II - Murat IV, odc. 138 (Muhtesem Yüzyil. Kösem, Murad IV, bolum 138) - (N); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2016); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:55 Na sygnale - odc. 191 "Rozstanie" - (N); serial fabularyzowany TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Na sygnale - odc. 192 "Skalpel" - (N); serial fabularyzowany TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:55 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 439 - Rozstania i powroty; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 O mnie się nie martw - s. IX odc. 10/13 - (N); serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Ranczo s.III - odc. 31 (seria III, odc. 5) - Radio interaktywne - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Ranczo s.III - odc. 32 (seria III, odc. 6) - Wielkie odkrycie - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Saga prastarej puszczy - Opowieść o rysiu: wbrew naturze - (N); film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:05 Ojciec Mateusz s.V - odc. 68 (seria V, odc. 12) - Rabunek - (N); serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 Ranczo s.X - odc. 123 (seria X, odc. 6) - Depresja Biskupa - (N); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:55 Rodzinka.pl s.VIII - odc. 177 "Życie nie jest nudne" sezon 8 - (N); serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:25 Rodzinka.pl s.VIII - odc. 178 "Mimo wszystko miłość" sezon 8 - (N); serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:55 Teo - ria smaku Teo Vafidisa - odc. 3 - (N); magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:35 Voice Kids s. II - (12) Bitwa; widowisko muzyczne; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:50 Voice Kids s. II - (12) Sing Off; widowisko muzyczne; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:20 Rodzinka.pl s.III - odc. 69 "Słowa, słowa, słowa" - (N); serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:55 Rodzinka.pl s.III - odc. 70 "Bratnia dusza" - (N); serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 1/13 - (N); serial sensacyjny TVP kraj prod.Polska (2007); reż.:Adek Drabiński; wyk.:Paweł Małaszyński, Jan Frycz, Borys Szyc, Paweł Deląg, Piotr Grabowski, Karolina Gruszka, Anna Dereszowska, Cezary Żak, Jan Wieczorkowski, Marcin Dorociński; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:30 Glina - odc. 21/25 - (N); serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:30 Glina - odc. 22/25 - (N); serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 06:50 Był taki dzień - 19 lutego odc. 477; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:55 Dziennik telewizyjny - 19.02.1988; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:40 Korona królów - odc 147 - (N); telenowela historyczna TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:10 Korona królów - odc 148 - (N); telenowela historyczna TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:45 Flesz historii - odc. 430; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:10 Historia Polski - Tajemnice de Revolutionibus; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:15 Sensacje XX wieku - Tajna kwatera /1/ - (N); cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 Spór o historię - Polskie królewny na obcych dworach; debata; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Polska Kronika Filmowa 1990 - Wydanie 19; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:45 Blisko, coraz bliżej - odc. 19 Nastała wiosna. Rok 1945; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:10 Śladami historii - Ślady pamięci - (JM); cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:35 Wyśpiewana historia - Marsz Pierwszej Brygady; teledysk; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:50 Wszystkie kolory świata - Wyspy Kanaryjskie - atlantycki tygiel (Flavors); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2008); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:55 Lady Liberty. Narodziny Symbolu. (Lady Liberty); dokument fabularyzowany kraj prod.Francja (2013); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:30 Marzyciele - Daszyński w Krakowie; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:55 Historia Polski - Kronikarz czasu wojny; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:50 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii. - Historia bez zakończenia; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:20 Rozmowy o Niepodległości - Polska i co dalej, czyli co można było zrobić lepiej; debata; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Polska Kronika Filmowa 1991 - Wydanie 3; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:50 Sprawiedliwi. Kto ratuje jedno życie... - odc. 3/7 - Grzech - (N); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:50 Londyńskie dni generała Sikorskiego; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2003); reż.:Leszek Wiśniewski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Ostatnie dni dyktatora: zakazana biografia Kim Dzong Ila (Kim Jong - Il: The Forbidden Biography/North Korea: the Last Days of Kim Jong Il/Les Derniers Jours de Kim Jong Il); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2010); reż.:Anthony Dufour; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Jak było? - Rewolucja Październikowa. Fakty i mity; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 Zazdrość i medycyna - (N); dramat kraj prod.Polska (1973); reż.:Janusz Majewski; wyk.:Ewa Krzyżewska, Mariusz Dmochowski, Andrzej Łapicki, Edmund Fetting, Włodzimierz Boruński, Grażyna Staniszewska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Sensacje XX wieku - Tajna kwatera /2/ - (N); cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Encyklopedia II wojny światowej - Podwodna wojna cz 1; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:35 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii. - Historia bez zakończenia; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:05 Dziennik telewizyjny - 19.02.1988; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 05:35 Powitanie - Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 05:39 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 05:57 Agropogoda - poranek; STEREO, 16:9 05:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:21 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:29 Wstaje dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:39 Wstaje dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:45 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:50 Wstaje dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:09 Wstaje dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:15 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:20 Wstaje dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:33 Wstaje dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:50 Agrobiznes - poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:55 Agropogoda; STEREO, 16:9 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Minęła 8; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:09 Minęła 9; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:29 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:52 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:59 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:29 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:59 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:29 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:59 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:29 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:59 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:29 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:59 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:29 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień - (JM); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:52 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:59 Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:00 Teleexpress - (N); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Teleexpress Extra - (N); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:32 O co chodzi; magazyn publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:00 Panorama - (N); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:21 Panorama opinii - (N); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:33 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:42 Widziane z Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:30 Wiadomości - (N); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:58 Gość Wiadomości - (N); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:13 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:00 Nie da się ukryć; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:28 Flesz Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:40 STUDIO LOTTO 21:50 W tyle wizji; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:24 Flesz Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:30 W tyle wizji; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:00 INFO Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:30 W akcji; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:55 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 00:09 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 00:20 Wiadomości - (N); STEREO, 16:9 00:48 Gość Wiadomości - (N); STEREO, 16:9 01:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9 02:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 02:07 W tyle wizji; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9 02:41 Flesz Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 02:47 W tyle wizji; STEREO, 16:9 03:12 O co chodzi; magazyn publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9 03:37 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 03:44 Tatrzański Park Narodowy; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:40 Podróże z historią s.V - odc. 50 Jak powstały nasze nazwiska? - (N); cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:15 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9 TVP Kultura 07:00 Klasyczne poranki; teledysk; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 08:15 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy - Jerzy Miziołek; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Bardzo starzy oboje; film krótkometrażowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:15 Prowokator - (N); dramat; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Parada oszustów - odc. 1/4 - Jaguar 1936; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (1977); reż.:Grzegorz Lasota; wyk.:Stanisław Igar, Bronisław Pawlik, Wojciech Pszoniak, Piotr Fronczewski, Roman Wilhelmi, Grażyna Szapołowska, Juliusz Berger; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Parada oszustów - odc. 2/4 - Tajny detektyw; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Trzy młyny - odc. 2/3 - Młyn nad Lutynią; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Ostatnie okrążenie - (N); film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1977); reż.:Krzysztof Rogulski; wyk.:Mariusz Benoit, Irena Laskowska, Joanna Szczepkowska, Alfred Freudenheim, Czesław Jaroszyński, Eugeniusz Kujawski, Maciej Maciejewski, Borys Marynowski, Jerzy Rogulski, Zbigniew Stanek; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:20 Bez końca; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1985); reż.:Krzysztof Kieślowski; wyk.:Grażyna Szapołowska, Maria Pakulnis, Aleksander Bardini, Jerzy Radziwiłowicz, Artur Barciś, Michał Bajor, Marek Kondrat, Tadeusz Bradecki, Adam Ferency; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Bodo - odc. 13 - (N) (AD); serial biograficzny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Przyjęcie na dziesięć osób plus trzy - (N); film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1973); reż.:Jerzy Gruza; wyk.:Zdzisław Maklakiewicz, Leon Niemczyk, Olgierd Łukaszewicz, Wiesław Dymny, Józef Morgała; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Chuligan Literacki; magazyn o książkach; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:20 Złota setka Teatru Telewizji - Opowieści Hollywoodu; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Kazimierz Kutz; wyk.:Monika Niemczyk, Anna Dymna, Jerzy Bińczycki, Jan Peszek, Henryk Bista, Jerzy Fedorowicz, Ewa Kolasińska, Anna Musiał, Krystyna Brylińska, Juliusz Zawirski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:50 Lekkie obyczaje - Wielki chłód (The Big Chill); komedia kraj prod.USA (1983); reż.:Lawrence Kasdan; wyk.:Tom Berenger, Glenn Close, Jeff Goldblum, William Hurt, Kevin Kline, Mary Kay Place, Meg Tilly, JoBeth Williams; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:45 Nocny dokument - Sztuka neogotyku odc. 3 - Krew na sprzedaż - gotyk podbija świat (The Art of Gothic ep. 3); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2014); Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:40 Kino nocne - Zazdrość i medycyna - (N); dramat; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 03:40 "Halka" w Operze Wrocławskiej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:05 Scena Klasyczna - (14) Bardo; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:45 Teledyski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Afisz kulturalny - AFISZ EXTRA; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Rozrywka 06:40 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 38 Niemcy - Bawaria (141) - Bawarski szlak; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:15 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Perliczka na nowo odkryta - (N); magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:45 Muzyka łączy pokolenia - Reni Jusis i Ewa Bem; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Zakochaj się w Polsce s.I - odc. 23 Sanok - (N); magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:05 Koło fortuny - odc 399 ed. 6; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Hity kabaretu - (14) - Psychiatryk i inne hity Kabaretu Skeczów Męczących; program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki - /81/ - "Ostatni" - Edyta Bartosiewicz; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Podróże z historią s.III - odc. 26 Na ratunek w górach - (N) (AD); cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 LIKE A MAGIC - Magiczny świat Luca /14/ (LIKE A MAGIC) kraj prod.Francja (2016); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 KabareTOP /8/ - "Nudzę się"; program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:20 Życie to Kabaret - Kabaret Hrabi - Co jest śmieszne (1); program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Życie to Kabaret - Kabaret Hrabi - Co jest śmieszne (2); program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Kabaretożercy - (6) - (N); teleturniej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:20 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - Płocka Noc Kabaretowa - Złote Bobry (1) - (N); program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - Płocka Noc Kabaretowa - Złote Bobry (2) - (N); program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - Płocka Noc Kabaretowa - Złote Bobry (3) - (N); program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Kapłony w Wilanowie - (N); magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (55) - Vanuatu - (N); cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 38 Niemcy - Bawaria (142) - Ratyzbona; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:55 LIKE A MAGIC - Magiczny świat Luca /15/ (LIKE A MAGIC) kraj prod.Francja (2016); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Kabaretożercy - (7) - (N); teleturniej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (34) - Rycerze - (N); widowisko rozrywkowe; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Bake off - Ale ciacho! - (7) ed. 5; widowisko; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:20 Bake off - Ale przepis - (7) ed. 5; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:40 Koło fortuny - odc 398 ed. 6; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:20 Sierocki na sobotę - odc. 5; program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:30 Niezapomniane Koncerty - Sylwester Marzeń z Dwójką - cz. 5; koncert; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Dzięki Bogu już weekend s.II - (24); program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Rozrywka Retro - Telepeerele - (1); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP Seriale 05:45 Korona królów - odc 119 - (N); telenowela historyczna TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:15 Na sygnale - odc. 214 "Polowanie na małpy" - (N); serial fabularyzowany TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Na sygnale - odc. 215 "Ani słowa" - (N); serial fabularyzowany TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:20 Alternatywy 4 - odc. 2/9 - Przeprowadzka - (N); serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 M jak miłość s.I - odc. 990; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 731 Winowajcy - (N); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:20 Rodzinka.pl s.II - odc. 27 "Powrót do szkoły" - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 Rodzinka.pl s.II - odc. 28 "Urocze nastolatki" - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Ranczo s.X - odc. 129 (seria X, odc. 12) - Ochotnicza straż kobiet - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Ranczo s.X - odc. 130 (seria X, odc. 13) - Cuda, cuda ogłaszają - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:25 Ojciec Mateusz s.XI - odc. 142 - Cudowne dziecko (Ojciec Mateusz XI odc. 8) - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Ojciec Mateusz s.XI - odc. 143 - Gorące rytmy (Ojciec Mateusz XI odc. 9) - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 232 Polityczne uderzenie; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 Na sygnale - odc. 215 "Ani słowa" - (N); serial fabularyzowany TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Ranczo s.I - odc. 1 (seria I, odc. 1) - Spadek - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:40 Ranczo s.I - odc. 2 (seria I, odc. 2) - Goście z zaświatów - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Bulionerzy - odc. 26/75 - Jadło domowe; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Ojciec Mateusz s.XI - odc. 144 - Poker (Ojciec Mateusz XI odc. 10) - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:20 Komisarz Alex s.VIII - odc. 99 (seria VIII, odc. 8) - Do ostatniego pocisku - (N); serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:15 Ranczo s.I - odc. 3 (seria I, odc. 3) - Ksiądz z inicjatywą - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:20 Ranczo s.I - odc. 4 (seria I, odc. 4) - Otrzeźwienie - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:20 Ojciec Mateusz s.XI - odc. 145 - Kurtka (Ojciec Mateusz XI odc. 11) - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Blondynka - odc. 89 (seria VII, odc. 11) - Festyn - (N); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Czas honoru - odc. 41 "W pułapce" - (N) (AD); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:10 Czas honoru - odc. 42 "Kim Pani jest?" - (N) (AD); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:05 Alternatywy 4 - odc. 2/9 - Przeprowadzka - (N); serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:05 M jak miłość s.I - odc. 990; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Rodzinka.pl s.II - odc. 27 "Powrót do szkoły" - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 06:00 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Willingen - konkurs drużynowy (Puchar Świata - Willingen - konkurs drużynowy) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2019); STEREO, 16:9 07:35 Niepokonani - Ireneusz Kapusta; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Tenis ziemny - Turniej WTA - Dubaj - 2 runda (1); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:00 Tenis ziemny - Turniej WTA - Dubaj - 2 runda (2); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:45 Tenis ziemny - Turniej WTA - Dubaj - 2 runda (3); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:45 Tenis ziemny - Turniej WTA - Dubaj - 2 runda (4); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:45 4-4-2 - magazyn piłkarski - (JM); magazyn piłkarski; STEREO, 16:9 16:40 Gol Ekstra - (JM); felieton; STEREO, 16:9 18:20 Hokej na lodzie - PHL: 1.runda play - off (2): KH ENERGA TORUŃ - TATRYSKI PODHALE NOWY TARG; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:20 RETRO TVP SPORT; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 23:15 Sportowy Wieczór - (JM); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:50 Tenis ziemny - Turniej WTA - Dubaj - 2 runda (2) (Turniej WTA - Dubaj - 2 runda (2)) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2019); STEREO, 16:9 01:20 Tenis ziemny - Turniej WTA - Dubaj - 2 runda (3) (Turniej WTA - Dubaj - 2 runda (3)) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2019); STEREO, 16:9 02:50 Wszystkie gole Mistrzostw Świata FIFA 2018 (Wszystkie gole Mistrzostw Świata FIFA 2018); relacja kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2019); STEREO, 16:9 04:40 Kapitan Tsubasa - odc. 173 (odc. 173); serial animowany kraj prod.Japonia (2018); STEREO, 16:9 05:10 Sportowy Wieczór - (JM); STEREO, 16:9 05:40 Zakończenie dnia Rai 1 6.00 RAInews24 6.30 TG1 6.45 Unomattina 7.00 TG1 7.30 TG1 - L.I.S. 8.00 TG1 9.00 TG1 9.30 TG1 - FLASH 9.35 Rai Parlamento - Telegiornale 9.55 TG1 10.00 Storie italiane 11.30 La prova del cuoco 13.30 Telegiornale 14.00 Vieni da me 15.40 Il paradiso delle signore 16.30 TG1 16.40 TG1 Economia 16.50 La vita in diretta 18.45 L'eredita 20.00 Telegiornale 20.30 Soliti lgnoti - Il ritorno 21.25 Il mondo sulle spalle 23.25 Porta a Porta 1.00 TG1 Notte 1.30 Che tempo fa 1.35 Sottovoce 2.05 Italia - Viaggio nella bellezza 3.00 Applausi 4.00 Da Da Da 4.45 Terre d'autore 5.15 RAInews24 Rai 2 6.00 Legami 7.05 Heartland 7.45 Sea Patrol 8.30 TG2 8.40 Madam Secretary 9.25 Sereno variabile 10.00 TG2 Italia 10.55 TG2 Flash 11.00 Rai TG Sport Giorno 11.10 I Fatti Vostri 13.00 TG2 Giorno 13.30 TG2 Costume e societa 13.50 Medicina 33 14.00 Detto fatto 16.45 Apri e vinci 17.15 Castle 18.00 Rai Parlamento - Telegiornale 18.10 TG2 Flash L.I.S. 18.15 TG2 18.30 Rai TG Sport Sera 18.50 Hawaii Five-0 19.40 N.C.I.S. 20.30 TG2 21.05 TG2 21.20 Il collegio 23.30 Giovani e Influencer 0.45 L'amore e imperfetto 2.15 Appuntamento al cinema 2.20 Piloti 2.35 Cut 3.05 Detto fatto 5.40 Legami Rai 3 6.00 RAInews24 7.00 TGR Buongiorno Italia 7.30 TGR Buongiorno Regione 8.00 Agora 10.00 Mi manda Raitre 10.40 Tutta salute 11.20 Spaziolibero 11.30 Chi l'ha visto? 11.55 Meteo 3 12.00 TG3 12.25 TG3 Fuori TG 12.45 Quante storie 13.15 Passato e presente 14.00 TG Regione 14.20 TG3 14.50 TGR Leonardo 15.05 TGR Piazza Affari 15.10 TG3 L.I.S. 15.15 Rai Parlamento - Telegiornale 15.20 Non ho l'eta 15.40 Le parole della Costiuzuone 15.45 Aspettando Geo 17.00 Geo 18.55 Meteo 3 19.00 TG3 19.30 TG Regione 20.00 Blob 20.25 Non ho l'eta 20.45 Un posto al sole 21.20 #cartabianca 24.00 TG3 Linea notte 0.10 TG Regione 1.00 Meteo 3 1.05 Rai Parlamento Magazine 1.15 Save the Date 1.45 RAInews24 Rai 4 7.55 Senza traccia-Una tranquilla citta di provincia 8.40 Senza traccia-Dove e Kathy? 9.25 Beauty and tge Bease-Di novo in fuga 10.10 Beauty and the Beast-Infiltrati 10.55 Flashpoint-In comunita 11.40 Flashpoint-Un atroce segreto 12.25 24-Stagione 1 13.10 24-Stagione 1 13.55 II Trono di Spade-Oltre la barriera 15.05 Vikings-Blood Eagle 16.00 Senza traccia-In memoria. 2a parte 16.45 Senza traccia-Scuolabus 17.30 Flashpoint-II byon samaritano 18.15 Flashpoint-Dietro la linea blu 19.00 Vikings-Boneless 19.55 II Trono di Spade-II drago e il lupo 21.20 L'ultima legione 23.00 Victor - La storia segreta del Dottor Frankenstein 1.40 Vikings-The Choice 2.30 Vikings-Padre nostro 3.10 24-Stagione 1 3.50 24-Stagione 1 4.30 Young & Hungry 5.35 Alias-Solo personale autorizzato. 2a parte Rai 5 6.30 Icone del Continente Africano 7.20 Punta di Diamente 7.55 Shakespeare in Italy 8.45 Great American Railroad Journeys 9.45 A History of Jazz 11.15 Picasso, una vita 12.15 Great American Rairoad Journeys 13.15 Punta di Diamante 13.50 Sentieri americani 14.40 Icone del Continente Africano 15.30 Anica appuntamento al cinema 15.35 Great American Rairoad Journeys 16.35 Wild Italy 17.25 Di la dal fiume e tra gli alberi 18.20 Rai News - Giorno 18.25 Shakespeare in Italy 20.15 Great American Railroad Journeys 21.15 Linha de Passe 23.05 Eric Clapton The Baloise Session 0.20 Live from Abbey Road Classics 0.45 Rock legends 1.10 Rai News - Notte 1.15 I secoli bui, un'epoca di luce 2.15 Great American Rairoad Journeys 3.15 Sentieri americani 4.05 Earthflight 5.00 Punta di Diamante 5.35 Sntieri americani Rai Movie 6.35 L'emigrante 8.40 La storia vera della signora dalle camelie 10.40 L'arciere di fuoco 12.25 L'arciere di fuoco 14.05 Sole rosso 16.05 Dio li fa poi li accoppia 17.40 The President's Man 19.15 Fico d'India 21.10 Al posto tuo 22.35 Fantozzi contro tutti 0.20 Soldato semplice 2.05 Anica 2.10 The Alibi 3.30 Un posto per cui uccidere 5.00 Stanlio e Ollio 5.20 Stanlio e Ollio Rai Premium 5.55 La signora del West 2 6.30 Un posto al sole 18 p. 235 7.00 Un posto al sole 18 p. 236 7.30 Un posto al sole 18 p. 237 7.55 Un posto al sole 18 p. 238 8.20 Incantesimo 7 p.28 9.10 Incantesimo 7 p.29 10.05 E Arrivata la Felicita p.11 12.00 Un Medico in Famiglia 9 - II peccato dell'eden p.17 13.00 Un Medico in Famiglia 9 - I fuggitivi p.18 13.55 Anica Appuntamento al Cinema 14.00 Provaci Ancora Prof! 3 - Black light p.4 15.50 La signora del West 2 - L'altra p.15 16.40 La signora del West 2 - Gli orfani p.16 17.25 II Maresciallo Rocca 4 - La ragazza col cagnolino p.4 19.05 Non Dirlo al mio Capo - Capo - Occhio per occhio, cuore per cuore p.11 20.15 Non Dirlo al mio Capo - A carte scoperte p.12 21.20 La leggenda delle gru 23.00 Isabel - p.21 1.10 Blu Notte: II deitto della Cattolica - Simonetta Ferrero p.3 2.00 La leggenda delle gru 3.30 CuitFiction p.6 4.05 Miss Fisher: Delitti e misteri 2 - Peso morto p.4 Rai Gulp 6.05 Lucky Fred 6.30 Inazuma Eleven 6.55 Kung Fu Panda 7.45 Gormiti 8.10 Snap 8.15 Dennis and Gnasher scatenati 8.40 Mini Ninjas 9.15 I pirati della porta accanto 9.30 Le nuove avventure di Peter Pan 10.20 Lupo 10.45 La Principessa Sissi 11.35 Kung Fu Panda 12.25 Geronimo Stilton 12.55 Austin & Ally 13.45 11-11 En mi cuadra nada cuadra 14.35 Sara e Marti 15.00 Snap 15.05 Robin Hood 15.35 Gormiti 16.00 Dennis and Gnasher scatenati 16.25 Sport Siories 16.40 Kung Fu Panda 17.30 Marco e Star contro Le Forze del Male 17.55 Snap 18.00 Gormiti 18.40 Hank Zipzer 19.05 Alex & Co 19.30 11-11 En mi cuadra nada cuadra 20.15 Soy Luna 21.00 Penny on M.A.R.S. 21.25 I fantasmi di casa Hathaway 21.50 A.N.T. Farm 22.45 Hank Zipzer 23.35 Battle Spirits 0.25 Arthur e i Minimei 1.15 I pirati della porta accanto 1.40 II libro della giungla 1.50 Wolfblood 2.15 Sailor Moon Crystal 2.40 Linkers 3.05 Farhat - II principe del deserto 3.30 L'ultimo dei Mohicani 3.55 World of winx 4.50 Extreme Football 5.40 I pirati della porta accanto Rai YoYo 6.00 Molly Monster 6.10 New Teletubbies 6.30 Taeatabong 6.40 L'Ape Maia 3D 6.50 Peppa Pig 7.10 Trulli Tales - Le avvaenture dei trullalleri 7.35 44 gatti 7.55 Bumbi 8.10 La posta di YoYo 8.20 Molang 8.45 Bing 9.10 Masha e Orso 9.35 Topo Tip 9.45 Il giorno in cui Henry incontro... 10.00 Giuilo Coniglio 10.20 Peppa Pig 10.35 Let's Go Pocoyo 11.00 Loopdidoo 11.20 Mini cuccioli 11.40 I Saurini e i viaggi del meteorite nero 12.00 Lulu Brum Brum 12.20 I quaderni della natura di Lulu Brum Brum 12.25 Pirata e capitano 12.45 L'Ape Maia 3D 13.10 Masha e Orso 13.25 44 gatti 13.45 Molang 14.10 Bing 14.40 Topo Tip 14.55 Chuggington 15.15 Winx Club 15.40 Let's Go Pocoyo 16.00 Giulio Coniglio 16.20 L'Albero Azzurro 16.40 Bumbi 16.50 Molang 17.15 Trulli Tales - Le avventure dei trullalleri 17.35 Puppy Dog Pals 18.00 Bing 18.20 Peppa Pig 18.35 School of Roars 18.55 Masha e Orso 19.15 44 gatti 19.35 La casa di Topolino 20.00 Minnie's Bow Toons 20.05 Dottoressa Peluche 20.25 PJ Maske 20.45 Gormiti 21.05 Bing 21.35 44 gatti 21.55 School of Roars 22.15 Le storie di pura di Masha 22.25 Regal Academy 22.50 Winx Club 23.15 Dixiland 23.30 Mofy 23.45 Buona notte con le favole di YoYo 23.55 Shaun vita da pecora 0.15 Let's Go Pocoyo 0.35 II piccolo regno di Ben e Holly 1.00 La Pimpa 1.10 Siga buonanotte 1.15 Topo Tip 1.30 Noddy 1.50 Mofy 2.10 Calimero 2.30 Molly Monster 2.55 La Pimpa 3.10 Milo 3.20 L'Ape Maia 3D 3.40 Cuccioli 4.10 Chuggington 4.30 La stella di Laura 4.50 II postino Pat 5.20 Noddy 5.50 Molly Monster Rai News 24 6.00 NEWS + RASSEGNA STAMPA 6.30 NEWS 6.55 METEO SHOW 7.00 RASSEGNA STAMPA TITOLI QUOTIDIANI 7.03 RASSEGNA STAMPA 7.30 NEWS DA 15' 7.45 RASSEGNA STAMPA INTERNAZIONALE 7.53 METEO SHOW 8.00 NEWS DA 15' 8.15 CHE #CHE FA 8.30 RASSEGNA STAMPA 8.53 METEO SHOW 9.00 NEWS 9.24 Traffio 9.26 PROMO PRIMA SERATA RAI DEL GIORNO 9.30 RIEPILOGO NEWS 9.33 CRONACHE DALL'ITALIA 9.48 NEWS + APPROFONFIMENTO 9.56 METEO 10.00 RIEPILOGO NEWS 10.05 STUDIO24 10.26 METEO 10.30 STUDIO24 10.56 METEO 11.00 NEWS 11.30 RIEPILOGO NEWS 11.33 CRONACHE DAL MONDO 11.48 CHE #CHE FA 11.56 METEO 12.00 NEWS 12.30 NEWS - LO SPORT 12.55 METEO 12.56 PROMO PRIMA SERATA RAI DEL GIORNO 13.00 NEWS 13.30 RIEPILOGO NEWS 13.33 MORDI E FUGGI 13.48 NEWS + APPROFONDIMENTO 13.56 METEO 14.00 NEWS 14.19 CHE #CHE FA 14.30 RIEPILOGO NEWS 14.33 NEWS 14.41 IERI E OGGI SPORT 14.56 METEO 15.00 RIEPILOGO NEWS 15.03 NEWSROOM ITALIA 15.30 NEWSROOM ITALIA 15.54 PROMO PRIMA SERATA RAI DEL GIORNO 15.55 METEO 16.00 NEWS 16.30 RIEPILOGO NEWS 16.33 AMARCORD 16.40 NEWS + APPROFONDIMENTO 16.56 METEO 17.00 NEWS 17.30 L'ECONOMIA 17.56 METEO 18.00 NEWS 18.15 NEWS + APPROFONDIMENTO 18.27 PROMO PRIMA SERATA RAI DEL GIORNO 18.30 LA BUSSOLA 19.00 NEWS 19.30 NEWS TITOLI 19.33 NEWS - LO SPORT 19.48 NEWS + APPROFONDIMENTO 20.00 NEWS 20.30 NEWS 20.45 APPROFONDIMENTO 20.57 METEO 21.00 NEWS 21.30 NEWS LIS per non udenti 21.34 NEWS 21.45 MORDI E FUGGI 22.00 NEWS 22.26 METEO 22.30 RIEPILOGO NEWS + HEADLINEWS 22.37 AMERICHE 22.45 AMARCORD 22.56 METEO 23.00 NEWS DA 15' 23.15 RASSEGNA STAMPA CON OSPITI 23.30 RASSEGNA STAMPA CON OSPITI 23.57 METEO 0.00 NEWS 0.30 NEWS + RASSEGNA STAMPA 0.57 METEO 1.00 NEWS 1.30 RIEPILOGO NEWS 1.33 NEWS + APPROFONDIMENTO 1.58 METEO 2.00 NEWS + RASSEGNA STAMPA 2.30 RIEPILOGO NEWS 2.33 NEWS + APPROFONDIMENTO 2.58 METEO 3.00 NEWS+ RASSEGNA STAMPA 3.30 RIEPILOGO NEWS 3.33 NEWS + APPROFONDIMENTO 3.58 METEO 4.00 NEWS + RASSEGNA STAMPA 4.30 RIEPILOGO NEWS 4.33 NEWS 4.43 IERI E OGGI SPORT 5.00 NEWS + RASSEGNA STAMPA 5.30 NEWS + RASSEGNA STAMPA 5.57 METEO Rai Storia 6.00 Passato e Presente 6.40 Falgui show 7.30 Alcune Afriche. Viaggio al Congo 8.30 II giorno e la storia 8.50 Passato e Presente 9.30 I grandi dimenticati 10.00 Archivi. Miniere di Storia 10.30 Provincia capitale 11.30 II giorno e la storia 11.55 Siti Italiani del Patrimonio Mondiale Unesco 12.00 Alcune Afriche. Viaggio al Congo 13.00 Falqui show 14.00 II giorno e la storia 14.20 Passato e Presente 15.00 Mille papaveri rossi 17.00 RaiNews 24 17.05 A terrible Beauty 18.00 I grandi discorsi della storia 19.00 Alcune Afriche. Viaggio al Congo 19.30 Omaggio a Arrigo Petacco 20.00 II giorno e la storia 20.25 Siti Italiani del Patrimonio Mondiale Unesco 20.30 Passato e Presente 21.10 II tuo anno 21.45 Italiani 22.40 Misteri d'Archivio 23.10 A terrible Beauty 0.00 RaiNews24 0.05 II giorno e la storia 0.25 Siti Italiani del Patrimonio Mondiale Unesco 0.30 Passato e Presente 1.00 A.C.d.C. 2.00 Mille papaveri rossi 4.00 Ieri e Oggi 5.30 II giorno e la storia 6.00 Alcune Afiche. Viaggio al Congo Rai Sport 6.00 TG Sport 8.00 Caicio 9.50 Caicio 11.40 Basket 13.30 TG Sport Milano 13.45 Memory 15.00 Motocross 16.00 Freestyle 17.25 Sci Alpino 19.00 Snowboard 20.20 Come Eravamo 20.40 Pallavolo Maschile 22.30 Oltre la Rete 23.15 Motocross 0.00 TG Sport Notte 0.15 Ciclismo 0.45 Saito con gii sci 1.30 Sci Alpino 2.00 Calcio 3.40 Calcio Rai Storia 6.00 La storia del cervello p.5 6.48 Science Max! ep 13 7.09 Big Cities Seoul 7.22 Toolbox II 7.38 HI-5 HEALTHY & ACTIV 8.02 Tracy & Polpetta 8.18 Tracy & Polpetta 8.34 Cronache dal Medioevo 9.02 Viva la Storia Vestire 9.30 Gli Speciali di Rai Scuola Senza paura 9.50 Zettel Debate 10.26 La terra vista dal cielo 11.26 Gli Speciall di Rai Scuola Le parole della Costituzione p.10 11.29 Under Italy Lago Fucino 12.29 I grandi della Letteratura italiana - p.19 13.21 Memex - Galileo p.74 13.55 Calendari, Culti e Culture 14.46 Science Max! ep 13 15.07 I giardini piu belli del mondo - India 16.06 Memex - La scienza in gioco p. 042 16.34 Leonardo - serie 1 - ep. 6 17.02 Oliver Twist Episodio 2 17.34 La terra vista dal cielo 18.35 Gli Speciali di Rai Storia Educazione finanziaria 19.04 Big Cities 19.17 Big Cities 19.30 Italia viaggio nella bellezza 20.25 Science Max! 2 20.46 Memex Doc 21.42 Memex 22.17 La misteriosa vita delle nuvole 23.10 TGR Leonardo 23.20 Memex Galileo - episodio 48 23.57 Selvaggio a chi? ep. 3 0.44 Memex Doc 2.02 Leonardo - serie 1 - ep. 6 2.30 Oliver Twist Episodio 2 3.07 Memex - Galileo - p.74 3.41 Calendari 4.32 I giardini piu belli del mondo - India Rete 4 5.50 TG4 Night News 6.10 Fuori dal coro 6.30 Mediashopping 6.45 Mediashopping 7.00 Lucio Dalla - Punto e basta 2 7.15 Hazzard 8.20 Monk 9.15 Carabinieri 10.20 Ua detective in corsia 11.20 Ricette all'italiana 11.55 Anteprima TG4 12.00 TG4 12.28 Meteo.it 12.30 Ricette all'italiana 13.00 La signora in giallo 14.00 Lo sportello di Forum 15.30 Hamburg - Distretto 21 16.48 Corvo Rosso non avrai il mio scalpo 18.50 Anteprima TG4 18.55 TG4 19.30 Fuori dal coro 19.50 Tempesta d'amore 20.30 Stasera Italia 21.25 II segreto 22.00 II segreto 22.30 Una vita 23.00 Una Vita 23.34 Mystic River 2.15 TG4 Night News 2.37 Stasera Italia 3.32 Mediashopping 3.49 A 008 operazione strminio 5.22 Due per tre 5.35 Comoe eravamo 5.50 TG4 Night News Canale 5 6.00 TG5 - Prima pagina 6.15 TG5 - Prima pagina 6.31 TG5 - Prima pagina 6.46 TG5 - Prima pagina 7.00 TG5 - Prima pagina 7.15 TG5 - Prima pagina 7.30 TG5 - Prima pagina 7.45 TG5 - Prima pagina 7.55 Traffico 7.58 Meteo.it 7.59 TG5 - Mattina 8.45 Mattino Cinque 10.57 TG5 - Ore 10 11.00 Forum 13.00 TG5 13.39 Meteo.it 13.41 Beautiful 14.10 Una vita 14.45 Uomini e donne 16.10 L'lsola dei Famosi 16.20 Amici di Maria 16.30 II segreto 17.10 Pomeriggio Cinque 18.45 Avanti un altro! 19.42 TG5 - Anticipazione 19.43 Avanti un altro! 19.57 TG5 - Prima pagina 20.00 TG5 20.39 Meteo.it 20.40 Striscia la notizia 21.21 Quo vado? 23.30 TG5 - Notte 0.10 Meteo.it 0.12 L'uomo d'acqua dolce 2.14 Striscia la notizia 2.41 Uomini e donne 4.00 Centovetrine 4.30 Centovertrine 5.00 Media shopping 5.15 TG5 5.44 Meteo.it news 5.45 Media shopping Italia 1 5.48 Le avventure di Lupin 6.13 Media shopping 6.30 Media shopping 6.45 L'ape Maia 7.10 L'isola della piccola Flo 7.35 L'incantevole Creamy 8.00 Piccoli problemi di cuore 8.26 Chicago Fire 9.20 Chicago P.D. 10.21 Law & Order - Unita speciale 11.15 Law & Order - Unita speciale 12.10 L'lsola dei Famosi 12.25 Studio aperto 12.58 Meteo.it 13.00 Sport Mediaset - Anticipazioni 13.05 Sport Mediaset 13.45 I Simpson 14.10 I Simpson 15.00 The Big Bang Theory 15.30 Mom 16.00 The Goldbergs 16.30 Due uomini e 1/2 16.55 Due uomini e 1/2 17.25 La vita secondo Jim 17.50 La vita secondo Jim 18.20 Love Snack 18.25 Love Snack 18.30 Studio aperto 18.58 Meteo.it 19.00 L'lsola dei Famosi 19.18 Sport Mediaset 19.44 C.S.I. New York 20.35 CSI - Scena del crimine 21.25 Le lene show 1.05 I Griffin 1.29 I Griffin 1.55 Grimm 2.41 Studio aperto - La giornata 2.56 Sport Mediaset 3.21 Media shopping 3.36 Le avventure di Lupin 3.57 Le avventure di Lupin 4.23 Le avventure di Lupin 4.46 Media shopping 5.01 Le avventure di Lupin 5.24 Le avventure di Lupin 5.49 Le avventure di Lupin Italia 2 7.30 MAI DIRE GALLERY - PILLOLE 7.40 CHUCK 8.20 CHUCK 9.15 THE LAST SHIP 10.10 THE LAST SHIP 11.00 AGENT X 12.00 COMMUNITY 12.35 COMMUNITY 13.10 COMMUNITY 13.50 NARTUO SHIPPUDEN 14.20 NARTUO SHIPPUDEN 14.50 I CAVALIERI DELLO ZODIACO II 15.15 I CAVALIERI DELLO ZODIACO II 15.45 CHUCK 16.35 CHUCK 17.25 AMGER MANAGEMENT 17.55 ANGER MANAGEMENT 18.20 ANGER MANAGEMENR 19.20 NARTUO SHIPPUEN 19.45 NARUTO SHIPPUDEN 20.10 I CAVALIERI DELLO ZODIACO II 20.40 I CAVALIERI DELLO ZODIACO II 21.10 DEATH RACE 2 - NOCIVO 23.10 DRAGON BALL SUPER 23.40 DRAGON BALL SUPER 0.00 DRAGON BALL SUPER 0.30 DRAGON BALL SUPER 1.00 AGENT X 1.45 FINCHE' C'E' DITTA C'E' SPERANZA 2.05 FINCHE' C'E' DITTA C'E' SPERANZA 2.25 FINCHE' C'E' DITTA C'E' SPERANZA 2.45 MAI DIRE GALLERY - PILLOLE 2.55 TESTE DI CASTING La 7 6.00 Meteo 6.05 Traffico 6.10 Oroscopo 6.15 Meteo 6.20 Traffico 6.25 Oroscopo 6.30 Meteo 6.35 Traffico 6.40 Oroscopo 6.45 Meteo 6.50 Traffico 6.55 Oroscopo 7.00 Omnibus News 7.30 TG La 7 7.55 Omnibus Meteo 8.00 Omnibus 9.40 Coffee Break 11.00 L'aria che tira 13.30 TG La 7 14.15 Tagada 16.15 The District 17.10 The District 18.00 Joséphine, angelo custode 20.00 TG La 7 20.35 Otto e Mezzo Sabato 21.15 Di Martedi 0.50 TG La 7 1.00 Otto e Mezzo Sabato 1.40 L'aria che tira 4.00 Tagada